Silent Hill: Twilight's Requiem
by Auron10124
Summary: This is a fan-made fan-fiction of Silent Hill based off of the event's of Silent Hill 3. It's about this boy Chris Mason, who wanders into Silent Hill for Claudia to create a new god. Chris must unlock the secrets of Silent Hill, and his past life.


CHAPTER 1

THE HOTEL

I remember that dream, I can't remember the whole thing but I remember the start. I remember the fog, the thick fog; it was as wet as water itself; and the ash, raining from the sky. I also remember a color, red, the color of blood. The red was everywhere. I followed the trail through a long road that seemed to twist, turn, and curve. Then I saw a sign on the right side of the road…

Welcome to Silent Hill.

I woke up to a loud ring on my alarm clock, reading six-o-clock. "Ugh, what a dream, no, a _nightmare_." I got up and picked up my cell phone. "Of course, no bars." I walked out of my room after I dressed in my black Green Day shirt, my South Pole sweater, and my favorite hat, I love that hat. "Mom, Dad, I'm awake!" I yelled. I noticed no one was home.

I thought that maybe they left for work since they are always working. I picked up my backpack to get ready for school. I didn't want to miss the bus. I locked the door and I noticed a note on the door.

Dear Chris

Me and Dad left to do something extremely important, go to school and whatever you do…

_**DON'T TALK TO STANGERS.**_

Xoxo –mommy

I couldn't help notice the "Don't talk to strangers." Was bold, so it must mean they are serious this time. Just Mom being Mom I guess.

After ten minutes of walking I finally got to the bus stop. The bus was always usually late but there was one thing bugging me, _I haven__'__t__ seen one person on my way here._ All of the sudden I heard this long high pitch screech coming from the hotel across the street. "That hotel seriously needs to get checked out." I said under my breath.

I look to my left to see if a bus was coming anytime soon. But all I saw was a woman, she was wearing a long overcoat, a hat that disguised her face, and she was heading right toward me. I decided to walk away because she didn't look like she was going to be waiting for the bus either. But as soon as I started walking away she began to run toward

PG. 1

CHAPTER ONE

THE HOTEL

Me like I had a gun or something. I panicked and decided to jump the fence to lose her. I ran through the trees to make a break for it, but I heard other footsteps coming near me, she was still following me. I saw a nearby shack and thought that was a good place to hide.

The shack was smelly and rotten to the core; it was filled with weird antique furniture. I wonder who would put a shack out here in the forest. I looked out the window to see if she was following me. I saw a blobbish figure moving towards the shack. I panicked and looked around for an exit. I found a trap door under a Persian rug. I hid in the trapdoor and hid the rug over the trapdoor to make sure she wouldn't notice.

It was dark and cold inside; all I could hear were footsteps of the woman. I heard a large scraping noise like some kind of furniture moving. Then a slam of a door which meant the lady left.

"Phew, that was a close one." I said under my breath. I tried to open the trapdoor to get myself out, but something was blocking it. It was ironic, to be trapped in a trapdoor.

There was only one way out, through the long tunnel. I walked down the pathway to some stairs. I was so happy to know I wasn't going to die in here.

I climbed up the stairs and opened a door to a broken down hallway with broken lights, a rug that _needed_ some cleaning, and three doors: room 208, 209, and a bathroom. There was also some stairs.

I picked up a flashlight I found on the ground that seemed to work. I looked around and heard a huge crash coming from the bathroom. "What the hell was that?" I walked into the bathroom to see what just happened. I saw a radio that seemed to be freaking out. I picked it up because it was pretty much free.

I looked inside the bathtub to see if something was inside. Then a monstrous being came out, it had no arms, face, and it had a giant gash cutting through its body. The hellish thing blew some sort of gas from its gash. The gas started to make me cough uncontrollably. I quickly grabbed a metal pole that was holding the towels. I smashed the monster in its head hoping the monster would die. I kept hitting and hitting until it fell to the floor. I kicked it until I saw blood drip out.

PG. 2

CHAPTER ONE

THE HOTEL

"What the F#k was that, that _thing!__"_ I said to myself. I wonder if there are more of those things. I couldn't grasp the fact if there were more around this crazy hotel. I put the metal pole in my backpack with the end sticking out in case I need to pull it out fast.

I walked out of the room with a terrified look on my face. I remembered that that was the same monster in my dreams of the town covered in ash. I must be dreaming, I have to be dreaming all of this. "Ok, where the hell is that exit?" I said to myself.

I thought I should take the stairs but they demolished beyond all repair. I saw that the stairs below were still working; I decided it would be easier to take the elevator.

I made my way to the elevator. It was rickety and possibly dangerous to be on. I pressed the first floor button, the elevator wouldn't budge. "That's just perfect." I instead pressed the second floor button, same problem, elevator just sat there. I pressed every single button but all of them did not work. The only button that seemed to be working was the basement. Maybe the basement's stairs were still usable I thought to myself. I pressed the button and the elevator descended to the basement floor.

The doors slowly opened for me to my destination. Another monster was stationed at the other side of the room. I quickly hid behind a nearby box. It didn't seem to notice me yet so I snuck up behind it for a sneak attack. The monster then quickly reacted to my swing and dodged my attack. It lunged for me with great force and smashed my arm. "Gah! You're going to pay for that you lousy…" I said feeling the ache of my arm. I swung the pipe at the demonic figure with great force. The force of the pipe smashed it so hard it flew into the furnace. I slowly approached the furnace with caution. Shortly after ten-to-fifteen seconds, the demon came out engulfed in flames. I leapt from fear as the creature squirmed in a hideous motion of pain and suffering. I kind of almost felt bad for it in some way. I wonder why.

I inspected inside the furnace to find a copper key. The heat from the key burned me insatiably. I wondered why the key did not melt for one thing, it was curious.

I turned around to find the woman who was chasing me before. "Hey, who are you and what do you want from me!" I

PG. 3


End file.
